Ella Dunn
Ella Marie Dunn (née Caan-Davies) (born October 30, 1985) is a British-American professional wrestler, professional wrestling valet and model currently signed with Orlando Wrestling Alliance (OWA) Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF) where she held the EHWF Showtime Champion. Early Life Ella was born the youngest of two girls to a British father and American mother. Both her parents are scholars and met at Cambridge University where her father William was studying maths and her mother Lauren was studying the classics. The family would move to New York City when Ella was 6 after her father accepted a position at Columbia University. Growing up, Ella excelled in school and sports. She had secured acceptance to Harvard, Princeton and Columbia but chose Columbia so she could be closer to home. She double majored in French and Italian with a minor in linguistics, graduating with honors. Her career goal was to work for the United Nations before she got into wrestling. Professional wrestling career (2015–present) EHWF (2015–present) Early storylines and hiatus (2015) While still at Columbia, Ella got into professional wrestling. She watched World Elite Wrestling (WEW) and was a huge fan of Chris Dunn. She met Dunn at a convention and he agreed to train her. On April 13, 2015, Ella signed a contract with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF). She debuted on an episode of Mayhem at the end of Chris' main event match (a win) by getting into the ring and making out with him. At Retribution (2015) after various interventions, Chris lost the title to Eli Sykes and it was announced that a fatal four way would take place at the next pay per view with Ella being named one of the four competitors. After a loss to Hannah Walters in a triple threat for Miss Scars & Stripes, Ella admitted to herself that she needed more training and changed her contract with EHWF to become the manager for her husband Chris. Return and Showtime Champion (2016–present) Ella made her official return to EHWF at Last Rites, getting herself involved in the main event where her husband was teaming with Xander Pierce against Beauty and the Beast in which her husband and Pierce came out victorious. In her in-ring return on the December 18, 2016 episode of Mayhem, Ella defeated Zoe McDraven. On the January 7, 2017 episode of Mayhem, Dunn defeated Connor Creed to win the EHWF Showtime Championship for the first time. On the January 22 edition of Mayhem, Dunn successfully retained her championship against John Blade and post match saw a confrontation between Dunn and Connor Creed, her opponent at Sudden Death. Ella lost the Showtime Championship to Lord Raab on Mayhem's February 19, 2017 edition. Personal life Ella was rumored to be in a relationship with her trainer Chris Dunn after his divorce. The duo was spotted enjoying each other's company in Daytona Beach, Florida. It would later be confirmed in mid-April 2015 that the pair was in fact dating. The pair confirmed their engagement on May 31, 2015 after Dunn's ex-wife had their private locker room bugged and revealed the news to Twitter. The couple later married on June 1, 2015 in London, England, Ella's hometown. They divide their time between residences in Miami and New York City. In September 2015, the couple announced that they were expecting their first child. On May 31, 2016, the couple welcomed a seven pound baby boy in the world that they named Marek Maddox Dunn. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''Ella Bella'' (Lifting double underhook facebuster) **''Migraine'' (Headscissor driver) **''Bish Wha?'' (Lotus lock) *'Signature moves' **Back flip into an elbow drop from the second rope **Bridging evasion into a kick to the head **Corner foot choke **Discus clothesline **Discus leg drop **Discus punch **Figure four headscissors **Multiple hair pull slams ***Backbreaker ***Snapmare ***Toss **Multiple kick variations ***Back to an oncoming opponent ***Bridging evasion into roundhouse ***''Fashionista'' (Reverse roundhouse to the back of the opponent's head) ***Snapmare into a baseball slide drop ***Super; adopted from her husband **Multiple knee lifts to opponent leaning through ropes **One handed cartwheel into arm drag **Roll up while bridging **Russian legsweep floated over to pin **Samoan drop **Short arm clothesline **Shoulder jawbreaker **Sitout facebuster **Split-legged arm drag **''Big Apple / Beach Bum'' (Split legged inverted leg drop bulldog) **Split-legged neckbreaker **Thesz press followed by slamming head into mat **Triple rolling vertical duplexes floated over into pin **Wrenching head scissors **Wrenching neck scissors * Entrance themes ** "Top of the World" by CFO$ (EHWF; 2015–2016) **'"Ready for War (Pray for Peace)"' by Adelitas Way (Used while managing Chris Dunn) **'"That's My Girl"' by Fifth Harmony (EHWF; December 17, 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation' **EHWF Showtime Championship (1 time)